One Last Time
by deerlu794
Summary: [END] Tak ada kata yang menggambarkan perasaan Sehun saat ini. Hanya ada penyesalan dalam hatinya. Kecewa dan sakit hati yang dirasanya saat ini nyatanya tak mampu mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula / Kenyataannya, hatinya bahkan lebih beku dari musim dingin./"…Tak bisakah kau kembali padaku. Kumohon. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat…" / It's HUNHAN story slight CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

©2015 deerlu794

Proudly present

 **ONE LAST TIME**

 **Romance** with **HURT/COMFORT**

 **AUTHOR'S HARD CLAIMED :**

This whole story is MINE

I write this all with my own hand.

COPYING ISN'T ALLOWED

 **REMEMBER !**

I'M WATCHING YOU PLAGIARIST

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

It's SongFic

A Song by Ariana Grande – One Last Time

 **ONE LAST TIME**

I was a liar

I gave into the fire

I know I should've fought it

At least I'm being honest

Tak ada kata yang menggambarkan perasaan Sehun saat ini. Hanya ada penyesalan dalam hatinya. Kecewa dan sakit hati yang dirasanya saat ini nyatanya tak mampu mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Penyesalan selama enam bulan terakhir benar-benar menyiksanya.

Setelah sosok cantik dan menarik perhatiannya dari awal itu pergi dari dekapannya. Semuanya berantakan.

Hell, dia bahkan tidak pernah mendekapnya, memeluknya seperti kebanyakan pasangan lain yang dilakukan pada kekasihnya.

Seandainya…

…Hanya kata seandainya yang bisa ia ungkapkan.

Coffee yang dia pesan sudah agak dingin. Awal musim dingin kali ini malah semakin membuat perasaan Sehun tambah kacau. Kenyataannya, hatinya bahkan lebih beku dari musim dingin.

"…Tak bisakah kau kembali padaku. Kumohon. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat…"

* * *

Feel like a failure

'Cause I know that I failed you

I should've done you better

'Cause you don't want a liar

 _"_ _Hey dude. Thanks for coming" mereka melakukan salam sebagaimana para pria melakukannya._

 _"_ _Ini pertunangan sabahatku. Jelas aku harus datang" jawabnya terkekeh_

 _"_ _Kau tak membawa pasangan?"_

 _"_ _Para jalang itu membuatku bosan" keluhnya._

 _"_ _Bukan Sehun yang kukenal"_

 _"_ _Ayolah Chanyeol, tidak bisakah kita focus pada acaramu saja" sungutnya._

 _Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, sementara mata Sehun mengedar. Atensinya menangkap seorang gadis dengan sleeve dress berwarna dark blue selutut dengan beberapa payet menghiasi gaun tersebut, terkesan sederhana. Gadis itu sedang berbincang dengan tunangan Chanyeol, membawa segelas white wine ditangannya._

 _"_ _Ayo aku kenalkan" sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Sehun menoleh lalu melempar senyumnya._

 _Mudah untuk menebak seorang Sehun tertarik dengan seseorang atau tidak. Dan mereka berjalan menuju keduanya._

 _"_ _Hey" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan seraya merangkul pinggang ramping tunangannya._

 _"_ _Hey Sehun, terimakasih sudah datang" sahut Baekhyun, tunangan Chanyeol lalu menjabat tangannya._

 _"_ _Tentu" jawab Sehun_

 _"_ _Oh ya kenalkan, ini sahabatku Luhan. Dan Luhan ini Sehun sahabat Chanyeol"_

 _Akhirnya mereka berdua bersalaman, formalitas ketika berkenalan. Keduanya tersenyum._

 _"_ _Senang berkenalan denganmu" sahut Sehun_

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika kalian mengobrol saja, aku dan Baekhyun harus menyapa tamu lain" kata Chanyeol_

 _"_ _Ya tentu" sahut Luhan_

 _Keduanya semakin dekat, bahkan tak ada kecanggungan lagi yang dilingkupi dari awal. Mereka berbincang layaknya teman lama yang baru bertemu kembali. Terkadang Sehun melempar beberapa candaan dan membuat gadis itu tertawa._

* * *

 _…_

 _Sehun punya ketampanan sebagaimana pria, tubuhnya gagah terlihat berwibawa, senyumnya menawan dengan matanya yang berwarna coklat, rahangnya yang tegas menjadi poin penambahnya._

 _Jangan salahkan Sehun karena ketampanannya itu bisa menjerat wanita-wanita._

 _Sebagai seorang yang berpengalaman, tentu sangat tau jika Luhan bahkan sudah menyukainya, terhitung sejak pertemuan mereka dipertunangan sahabat mereka._

 _Dan sudah tiga bulan ini Sehun selalu menaruh perhatian padanya, menelponnya setiap malam, menanyakan kabarnya setiap ada waktu. Dan tentu hal itu membuat seorang wanita merasa senang bukan kepalang, diperhatikan, seolah-olah ada yang peduli padanya, tanpa tau apa yang ada dalam fikiran si lawan._

 _Luhan sedang kuliah dan ini merupakan semester akhirnya, beberapa bulan lagi dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tempatnya menimba ilmu ini._

 _Saat ini dia sedang berada didepan lokernya ketika Sehun menelponnya._

 _"_ _Halo" sahut Luhan_

 _"_ _Luhan, sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin bicara hal ini. Kau cahayaku dan juga gravitasiku. Tanpamu aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba_

 _Luhan hanya diam, entah kenapa detak jantungnya semakin kencang, dan darah seakan-akan mengalir kewajahnya. Astaga, apa dia sedang bermimpi disiang terik seperti ini. Jeda sebentar sebelum ia menjawab._

 _"_ _Aku_ _-_ _mau. Tentu aku mau" jawabnya ceria_

 _…_

 _Dan terhitung hari itu dan delapan bulan terakhir ini Sehun sebenarnya tak punya perasaan lebih pada Luhan ; hanya sebatas menyukai. Entah sedang sadar atau tidak ketika Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya dia juga sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat glamour._

 _Beberapa minggu lagi Luhan akan menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Dia sudah berjanji pada ibunya setelah pendidikannya selesai dia akan kembali. Luhan berada di Korea hanya untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya, setelah itu ia akan pergi ke kampung halamannya di China dan mendapatkan pekerjaan layak disana._

 _"_ _Iya bu, nanti aku hubungi lagi" suara Luhan menyahut ketika ibunya menelpon. Saat ini ia sedang berada di balkon apartemennya. Malam hari seperti ini hanya ditemani bulan, entah kemana perginya bintang-bintang yang selalu menemani bulan._

 _"_ _Kau tau Jongin, tetangga kita, teman masa kecilmu. Sekarang dia bertambah tampan dan baik juga sudah mapan. Ibu ingin kalian lebih dekat lagi. Ibu sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Ibu Jongin"_

 _Ini dia yang menjadi halangannya lagi, ibunya itu fuddyduddy. Membuatnya ingin menolak tapi dia sangat tidak ingin menyakiti hati orang yang membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang itu._

 _"_ _bu_ _-_

 _"_ _kata Jongin dia juga akan ke Korea"_

 _"_ _iya. Ini sudah malam. Ibu istirahatlah"_

 _"_ _kau juga nak, ibu menyayangimu. Selamat malam"_

 _Menghela nafas berat. Otaknya tiba-tiba dipenuhi fikiran-fikiran yang melayang-layang. Di satu sisi dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sehun, dia sudah terjerat akan pesona Sehun, walaupun akhir-akhir ini dia jadi jarang menghubunginya, tapi dia maklum, mungkin Sehun sibuk. Sebagai anak terakhir tentu dia sangat ingin membahagiakan orang tuanya. Membuat ibunya tersenyum bangga padanya._

* * *

 _…_

 _"_ _Jadi, kau akan pergi?" Baekhyun sedang meluangkan waktunya untuk bersantai sebelum pernikahannya dilaksanakan, mengurus berbagai macam persiapan yang tidak sedikit membuatnya lelah. Dengan begitu ia langsung menghubungi Luhan untuk bertemu._

 _"_ _Entahlah, aku masih memikirkannya" Luhan menghela nafas. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ini terasa berat. Baekhyun sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sehun juga dengan Jongin. Kenapa semuanya terlihat jadi serumit ini._

 _"_ _Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, sekarang focus dengan pendidikanmu dulu. Sepuluh hari lagi. Semoga kau sudah siap"_

 _"_ _Ya, dan setelah itu aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini"_

 _Mereka saling mendukung, menguatkan satu sama lain._

 _"_ _Ini terlalu melodrama. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ? aku ingin kita shopping. Ayo"_

 _Dan ini salah satu alasan Luhan begitu menyukai Baekhyun, dia bisa membuat suasana lebih ceria, dan sejenak bisa melupakan masalah yang ada. Kalu difikir-fikir dirinya sudah beberapa tahun menjadi temannya, sahabat bahkan._

* * *

 _…_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _That you got everything_

 _But I got nothing here without you_

 _Orang tua Luhan datang di hari kelulusannya, hari ini dia sudah menjadi sarjana. Sudah dewasa dan bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri. Dan seharusnya keputusannya itu sudah ada ditangannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia masih ragu._

 _Kemarin Sehun menghubunginya dan rasa senang luar biasa membuncah dalam diri Luhan, kekasihnya itu sudah lama tidak menghubunginya sudah sekitar seminggu. Hanya berkata selamat atas kelulusannya dan meminta bertemu, dia sudah rindu katanya. Dan tentu saja ia langsung menurut mengikuti ajakan kekasihnya itu._

 _"_ _Ayah rasa, kita akan berangkat besok. Kakakmu sepertinya membutuhkan bantuan." Sang kepala keluarga memulai percakapan di ruang santai apartemen Luhan. Setelah sore hari mereka merayakan kelulusan Luhan dengan makan siang bersama. Orang tua Luhan mempunyai dua anak, kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Kris dan dirinya._

 _"_ _kenapa cepat sekali ?" tanya Luhan._

 _"_ _Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah lulus? Sudah saatnya kau kembali" jawab sang ibu sambil mengelus sayang kepalanya._

 _"_ _Aku masih ada urusan disini. Lagipula ada beberapa berkas yang harus aku ambil di kampus. Bagaimana jika ayah dan ibu berangkat duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul"_

 _Ya, urusan dengan Sehun. Jika dia meminta untuk tetap tinggal aku akan tinggal. Tak ada pilihan lain._

 _"_ _Tapi kau harus berjanji, kau akan kembali jika urusanmu sudah selesai. Ibu sudah sangat merindukanmu" ujarnya seraya mendekap anak perempuannya itu._

 _"_ _Ibu sedang berbincang denganku bahkan memelukku" Luhan balas memeluk ibunya, ketiganya terkekeh bersamaan._

 _Dan esoknya orangtua Luhan pergi pagi-pagi, dengan ia yang mengantarnya ke bandara, serta siangnya bertemu dengan Sehun. Astaga dia sudah sangat tidak sabar. Dia bahkan sudah ada di café tempat pertemuan mereka sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu saking bersemangatnya._

 _"_ _Hei, menunggu lama?" Sehun datang dengan kemeja hitam yang membalut tubuhnya juga celana dengan warna yang sama. Tampan. Jelas wanita selalu terpikat olehnya. Menggeser kursi di depan Luhan._

 _"_ _tidak juga" balasnya tersenyum manis._

 _"_ _omong-omong, selamat atas kelulusanmu" Sehun memberinya bunga, bunga mawar merah kira-kira lima belas tangkai._

 _Wajah Luhan merona, dia merasa special dengan ini._

 _"_ _Terima kasih. Ini sangat indah" senyum Luhan membuatnya semakin terasa manis._

 _"_ _Sama-sama" "kau cantik" lanjutnya menyentuh pipi kiri Luhan._

 _Dan hal tersebut membuat Luhan merona parah. Ini kontak fisik mereka yang kedua, sebelumnya mereka hanya berpegangan tangan._

 _Mereka berdua pergi berkencan, jalan-jalan, berpegangan tangan, masuk wahana bermain seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya. Luhan sangat menikmati momennya yang jarang ia dapatkan dari Sehun lagi. Senyum Sehun selama mereka berkencan tadi tak kurang sedikitpun, tetap terkembang. Dan hari itu Luhan memutuskan bahwa ia akan tetap berada di New York._

* * *

 _…_

 _Hari ini Luhan akan pergi ke kantor Sehun, sekedar memberinya kejutan dengan mengajaknya makan siang karena ia membuatkan makanan untuk si pria. Dia jarang ke kantor Sehun, baru sekali dia kemari. Luhan memakai dress musim panas selutut dengan gambar bunga forget-me-not. Memasuki lantai ruangan Sehun, tiba-tiba ia jadi gugup. Dulu ia akan dintarkan oleh sekretasi Sehun, tapi saat ini kemana dia. Memutuskan tidak memperdulikan hal itu dirinya berjalan kearah ruangan Sehun, mengetuk pintunya dua kali lalu membukanya. Tanpa mengindahkan sikap sopan atau tidaknya. Tapi bukankah Sehun kekasihnya._

 _"_ _Sehun, aku_ _-_ _"_

 _Mata Luhan mengerjap tidak percaya. Apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar nyata. Sedetik kemudian matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, nafasnya tercekat seolah-olah tak ada oksigen diruangan itu, hatinya mencelos terasa sangat sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan pedang. Disana, Sehun duduk dikursinya dengan seorang wanita berada dipangkuannya sedang bercumbu panas. Seketika itu juga Sehun bangkit dari duduknya mengabaikan erangan wanita itu karena terlempar begitu saja._

 _…_ _Pembohong_

 _…_ _Pengkhianat_

 _…_ _Pendusta_

 _"_ _Luhan…" gumamnya_

 _Mencoba terlihat kuat, Luhan menarik nafasnya perlahan lalu menghembuskannya walaupun hal itu tidak berefek apa-apa padanya, matanya bahkan masih berkaca-kaca. Hatinya, jelas sakit._

 _"_ _Hi, Sehun. Aku membawakanmu makan siang. T-tapi sepertinya kau masih ada kegiatan lain. Mungkin kau bisa memakannya nanti" sahutnya dengan suara tercekat yang bergetar. Berjalan kearah meja lain disana._

 _"_ _Lu, aku bisa menjelas_ _-_ _"_

 _"_ _Aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal"_

 _Dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Luhan berlari meninggalkan ruangan Sehun dengan air mata yang entah kapan sudah jatuh. Mengabaikan tatapan keheranan beberapa karyawan. Berlari dan terus berlari sampai dia mendudukan dirinya disebuah taman yang lumayan jauh dari kantor Sehun, entah sudah berapa lama ia berlari._

 _Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri._

 _"…_ _kenapa airmata ini tidak mau berhenti" sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya._

 _"…_ _kenapa aku begitu percaya padanya…"_

 _"…_ _kenapa aku begitu saja termakan rayuannya.."_

 _"…_ _kenapa aku begitu bodoh menerimanya begitu saja.."_

 _"…_ _kenapa aku tidak tau latar belakangnya..."_

 _"…_ _kenapa aku menyayanginya.."_

 _"…_ _dan kenapa aku begitu mencintainya. Kenapa…"_

 _Seharunya dia sadar bahkan dari awal dia hanya dipermainkan olehnya. Menganggapnya hanya sebuah boneka sampah._

 _Dan Luhan memantapkan hatinya bahwa besok adalah hari terakhirnya di New York. Terkesan terburu-buru karena ia sedang emosi. Tapi siapa peduli. Mungkin pilihan ibunyalah yang terbaik._

 _Berjalan lunglai dengan perasaan berkecamuk, Luhan pergi menggunakan taksi menuju apartemennya_

* * *

 _…_

 _Entah apa yang difikiran Sehun kali ini. Ini sungguh bukan dirinya. Setelah melihat Luhan pergi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tidak tau kenapa hatinya merasa teriris melihatnya, ingin ia memeluknya. Sehun tersentak, dia bahkan belum pernah memeluk Luhan._

 _Setelah mengakhiri dan mengusir pacarnya dengan kasar. Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dan memijat pelipisnya menghalau rasa pening yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya._

 _Melihat raut sedih dan kecewa Luhan serta sikapnya seolah-olah ia begitu tegar membuat perasaan Sehun bertambah kacau._

 _Seharusnya Luhan membentaknya, menamparnya atau bahkan memukulnya seperti kebanyakan gadis lain yang merasa tersakiti. Karena dengan begitu Sehun tidak akan merasakan perasaan bersalah yang mulai melingkupi hatinya. Tapi kenapa ia begitu kuat, seolah-olah dirinya merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa._

 _Dan seharusnya Sehun tau, kata-kata yang diucapkan Luhan itu adalah hal terakhir yang didengarnya dari Luhan._

 _"_ _Kau bodoh Sehun. Seharusnya kau kejar Luhan tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Idiot" batinya berteriak._

* * *

 _So one last time_

 _I need to be the one_

 _Who takes you home_

 _One more time_

 _I promise after that I'll let you go_

"Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk untukmu Sehun" suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya tentang masa lalunya dengan Luhan. Chanyeol berjalan kearah Sehun yang kembali focus pada dokumennya.

Melihat sahabatnya tampak semakin kacau membuatnya iba dengan keadaan Sehun, kantung mata hitam menandakan dia tidak tidur beberapa hari ini, tubuhnya semakin kurus, ditambahkan sekarang dia benar-benar seperti workaholic sejati, terkadang dirinya mendapati Sehun meracau menyebut nama Luhan.

Perkataan Chanyeol nyatanya tidak bisa menghentikan pekerjaannya pada dokumen tersebut.

"Luhan-" mendengar nama Luhan disebut sepersekian detik itu juga kepalanya terangkat.

"Luhan sudah ada disini sejak satu bulan yang lalu"

Tak butuh waktu lama raut bahagia kentara sekali diwajahnya. Dan itu membuat keputusan Chanyeol untuk memberitau hal buruk lainnya jadi urung. Melihat raut bahagia pada wajah sahabatnya membuatnya senang, selama ini Sehun benar-benar hanya focus pada pekerjaannya mengabaikan semua yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau tau tempat tinggalnya ? apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang" ujar Sehun terburu-buru.

"Tunggu dulu" sahut Chanyeol menahan tangan Sehun yang sudah bersiap pergi.

"Kau ingin Luhan melihat penampilanmu seperti ini? Sebaiknya kau perbaiki dulu penampilanmu. dua hari lagi kau bisa bertemu dengannya"

"Itu terlalu lama Hyung"

"Besok" putusnya.

"Aku ada meeting tiga puluh menit lagi, dan juga makan siang bersama istriku. Aku harus pergi" lanjut Chanyeol.

Ya. Mungkin begini. Mungkin ini keputusan yang tepat, setidaknya sebelum dia mendengar hal buruk lainnya.

TBC

HAHAHA

Perkenalkan.. akuuuuu? Siapa yaaa?

Duhh pokoknya gue bukan newbie gue pernah bikin di AFF dan karena akun FFN dulu syudahhh nggak tau gimana jelasinnyaa.. jadi bikin akun baruuuuu

Apaaa ini ? duhh yaampunn. Gue ini nulis apaaaa yaaa.. lagi galau tulisanpun ikut galaauuu.

Ada yang mau lanjut ga veritanyaaaa? Ga ada ? yauddah piks eyke pindah lain hati *ehh

Kalau ada yang mau lanjuttt RIPIYUWWWNYAAAA DONG :*

Sincerely,

Deerlu794


	2. Chapter 2

Baby I don't care if you got him in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

"Luhan, kau mau ke café bersamaku?" tanya seorang gadis dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger dihidungnya.

"Boleh. Ayo" Luhan menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pergi ke cafeteria kantor berhubung perut mereka meraung minta diisi. Pekerjaan mereka mengharuskan mereka teliti dan focus. Bagian pemasaran memang tidak main-main.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau pesan apa ? biar aku pesankan" sahut Luhan

"Samakan saja denganmu. Sementara kau memesan, aku akan mencari tempat" katanya tersenyum

Mereka baru mengenal dua minggu belakangan. Tapi sudah terlihat sangat dekat karena kebetulan meja mereka berdekatan, cukup dekat sehingga itu bisa dikatakan meja panjang yang hanya dibagi dua oleh sekat.

Kyungsoo juga merupakan teman yang ramah dan sangat baik, biasanya Kyungsoo membawa bekal ke kantor tapi karena hari ini dia terlambat bangun jadi tidak sempat membuatnya. Luhan juga sering dibuatkan bekal olehnya, dan masakan Kyungsoo memang tidak main-main, sangat enak sehingga Luhan sering meminta dibuatkan. Kadang jika mereka punya waktu luang Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati mengajarkan Luhan memasak. Mungkin bakat yang diturunkan ibunya. Ibu Kyungsoo juga mempunyai sebuah restaurant.

"Aku sedang ingin makan jjajangmyeon. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan Soo" kata Luhan menaruh nampan mereka.

"Tentu tidak Lu" kata Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Well, aku baik. Hanya saja beberapa hari ini bagian bawah sebelah kiri punggung belakangku sangat sakit" jawab Luhan

"Aku akan mengantarmu lagi, dan jangan menolak" Kyungsoo tau jika sahabat barunya itu akan menolak. Takut merepotkan katanya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana hubunganmu Kyung?"

"Sangat baik. Dan terimakasih untukmu Lu" kata Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Luhan.

Mau tak mau Luhan balas tersenyum sangat tulus pada Kyungsoo. Dan setelah itu mereka menghabiskan makan mereka sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

Keesokan harinya kondisi Luhan tidak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin, tidak enak badan, tubuhnya terasa remuk dan wajahnya juga sedikit pucat.

"Lu, kau baik?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas

"Aku baik. Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan Kyung"

"Setelah pulang kantor aku akan mengantarmu ke Rumah Sakit. Ok" kata Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tau bahwa perkataan sahabatnya tidak boleh dibantah.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo bekerja diperusahaan naungan Jongin, sahabat kecil Luhan. Ketika Jongin bertemu lagi dengan Luhan di China, Jongin berkata pada Luhan bahwa dirinya diperintah ayahnya untuk mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga mereka yang berada di Korea. Dan ayah Luhan yang mendengar hal itu berkata bahwa mengizinkan Luhan untuk kembali lagi ke Korea dengan bekerja di perusahaan Jongin. Tentu saja hal itu ditentang oleh Luhan dan ibunya. Ibu Luhan berkata bahwa beliau masih merindukan anaknya yang manis, belum juga genap satu tahun Luhan di China sudah harus kembali lagi kesana. Dan tentu alasan Luhan berbeda dengan ibunya, alasan Luhan adalah dirinya tidak ingin bertemu Sehun lagi mengingat perusahaan Jongin dan Sehun lumayan dekat. Tapi tetap saja sang kepala keluarga berdalih bahwa Luhan bisa mengejar pendidikan yang lebih tinggi lagi demi kebaikan putri cantiknya. Dan Luhan hanya pasrah, tak bisa menentang apa yang dikatakan sang kepala keluarga.

Luhan menghela nafas lelah, tiba-tiba saja dirinya teringat lagi akan Sehun. Pria tampan itu seolah tidak ingin hilang dalam fikiran Luhan selama beberapa bulan ini, padahal Luhan sudah berusaha melupakannya. Namun apa yang dia dapat bayangan Sehun yang tersenyum kepadanya, Sehun yang memberinya bunga, mengusap pipinya, menggandeng tangannya tidak pernah lelah menari dalam bayangannya. Dan bayangan manis itu hancur ketika sebuah memori hitam melintas dikepalanya, memori ketika Sehun mencium wanita lain dihadapannya dengan sangat ganas. Air mata Luhan tiba-tiba saja menetes mengingat hal itu. Khayalan bahwa Sehun sering melakukan hal itu dengan banyak wanita membuat hatinya kembali menjeritkan rasa sakit.

Menghapus air matanya Luhan menarik nafas kembali dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Luhan ketika dirinya selesai meneriman telpon. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bersalah. Dan Luhan hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Kau kenapa Kyung?" tanya Luhan, tiba-tiba cemas

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke Rumah Sakit. Tadi ibuku menelpon, nenekku sakit dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit, ibuku memintaku menemaninya dan akan menyusul setelah menutup restaurantnya" kata Kyungsoo bersalah

"Kenapa kalian berdiri didepan pintu?" suara lain menginterupsi obrolan kedau wanita itu.

"Kami sedang mengobrol Jongin" jawab Luhan

"Nah Lu, Jongin sudah disini, bagaimana jika kau diantar Jongin saja" sahut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba

"Mengantar kemana?" tanya Jongin

"Ke Rumah Sakit. Luhan bilang bagian bawah punggung sebelah kirinya sakit lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarnya, nenekku sakit dan aku harus kesana" jelas Kyungsoo

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang Lu?" Tanya Jongin, raut khawatir jelas terlihat diwajahnya

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian" jawab Luhan merasa tidak enak.

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkan" jelas Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan. Dan Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu Lu. Tapi Kyung, apa kau tak apa sendiri?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jongin, lagipula aku dijemput paman"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau hati-hatilah. Setelah sampai hubungi aku. Aku akan mengantar Luhan" kata Jongin

Kyungsoo menjawab oke disertai dengan senyuman.

Setelah mengantar Luhan ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksa keadaannya, Jongin mengantar Luhan ke apartemennya. Tak ada percakapan selama perjalanan, Jongin memilih memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan dan Luhan disampingnya yang memilih tidur. Sepertinya lelah mendera gadis itu.

Mematikan mesin mobilnya Jongin menengok kearah kirinya, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sendu yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Menghela nafas, Jongin menyentuh pundak Luhan dan mengguncangkannya perlahan.

"Lu bangunlah, kita sudah sampai" kata Jongin

Luhan menggeliat sebentar sebelum membuka matanya perlahan.

"ah sudah sampai. Kalau begitu aku turun dulu" mereka berdua keluar bersamaan, dan Jongin mengantar Luhan sampai depan pintu lobby.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku Jongin" kata Luhan

"Tak perlu berterimakasih, Lu. Aku senang melakukannya" sahut Jongin tulus

"Dan lagi, kau tak perlu terlalu mencemaskanku. Aku baik-baik saja Jongin"

"Aku tidak bisa tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau berharga untukku"

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Dan juga kau tak perlu masuk kerja besok jika kondisimu masih belum membaik"

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa" lanjut Jongin sembari mencium kening Luhan. Dan Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya menerima perlakuan lembut Jongin.

"Hati-hati" kata Luhan sebelum dirinya berbalik menuju apartemen miliknya.

…

..

.

Sehun dalam keadaan luar biasa baik. Dia masuk kerja seperti biasa tapi dengan senyum yang tidak biasa yang ia lontarkan pada bawahannya. Setelah putusnya hubungan ia dengan Luhan beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sehun dikenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin. Jadi, sikap Sehun yang sekarang ini menuai perbincangan hangat dikalangan bawahannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat baik Sehun" sahut Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Sehun.

"Kenapa memangnya hyung?" tanya Sehun ketika Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya

"Kau menjadi bahan gossip dikantormu"

"Aku memang sangat baik hari ini mengingat hari ini juga aku akan bertemu Luhan. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau berbicara dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Jujur saja hyung, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku ingin memintanya kembali padaku" ucap Sehun tegas diakhir kalimat

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menegang mendengar jawaban dari Sehun. Fikiran-fikiran lain mulai masuk ke kepalanya, membuatnya merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan hal lain pada Sehun. Tak tau harus menjawab apa. Jeda sejenak sebelum Chanyeol berbicara.

"Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu Sehun"

Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Chanyeol katakana.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan malam. Niatnya hari ini bertemu Luhan pupus sudah. Meeting mendadak yang dilakukan membuatnya tak bisa berkutik dan hanya merutuki hari ini. Mendesah lelah Sehun keluar dari kantornya. Setidaknya jika dia tidak bisa bertemu Luhan hari ini, dia hanya ingin melihat tempat tinggal Luhan sekarang. Apakah aman dan nyaman untuk Luhan tempati, jika tidak mungkin dirinya bisa memberikan Luhan apartemen yang baru.

Baru saja Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya didepan sebuat gedung apartemen, matanya mulai menyipit memperhatikan pemandangan didepannya. Seorang wanita dan seorang lelaki tengah berbincang di depan pintu lobby apartemen. Tapi tunggu, itu Luhannya –dan dengan siapa dia? Sial, dari jarak sejauh ini dia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya.

Sang pria didepannya melakukan pergerakan, menangkup wajah Luhan dan mencium kening sang gadis, dan Luhan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Sementara Sehun yang melihat itu semua hanya menggeram marah, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dan tangannya mencengkram erat stir mobil. Sialan, siapa pria itu sebenarnya, kenapa berani-beraninya mencium Luhannya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sehun sambil memukul setirnya kencang, mengabaikan tangannya yang memerah Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

* * *

TBC

* * *

I'm back baby~~~~~~~~

Rencananya aku mau bikin 3-4 chapter..

Kenapa ? karena ini songfic beb, songfic…

Terimakasih buat yang sudah review :* cipok satusatu

* * *

 **GUESSONGONG** (yaampun, ini penname berasa aku yang songong, rencananya 3-4 chap) | **xieluharn** (makasih kritikannya beb, cerita ini tadinya aku bikin western soalnya :D) | **NoonaLu** **Juna Oh** (emm, gimana ya kira-kira..hhaha) | **Evil L** | **Seravin509** | **Arifahohse** | **DEERHUN794** (yaampun penname kita kembarannn :* jangan jangan kamu suami aku.. em, gimana ya mau sedih apa bahagia? hhaha) | **niasw3ty** (ini udah lanut beb) | **Airahmz** | **lzu hn** (jangan-jangan kamu yg psyco beb :D ini udah lanjoottt) | **han214** (hayo ditebak ditebakkk) | **LisnaOhLu120** (mangaatttt beb) | **Airahmz** (ini dilanjotttt) | **hunhan1220** (iya beb, aku juga penasaran sama pertemuan mereka..hhaha) | **milkluhans** (seumur hidup ya ? difikir* lagi deh) | **Lisasa Luhan** (ohh Luhan mau nikah ya ? kapan ? mau kondangan ga ? hhaha | **Khairunnisa** (iyaaa aku juga ga sabar :D)


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't deserve it_

 _I know I don't deserve it_

Sehun melempar jasnya asal-asalan. Menghembuskan nafasnya keras, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Membantingkan tubuhnya pada sofa, Sehun benar-benar merasa gila. Inikah yang Luhan rasakan dulu ketika memergokinya hampir bercinta dengan wanita lain. Menyesakkan. Hingga rasanya ingin meraup oksigen dengan serakah hingga habis. Jantungnya berdentam tak karuan, hingga dentaman rasa sesak itu mencapai ke ubun-ubunnya. Memijat pelipisnya dengan kasar, Sehun —berjalan menuju dapur. Setidaknya dia membutuhkan segelas air dingin demi menenangkan hatinya yang seperti disiram api.

Meneguk habis airnya dengan ganas, Sehun dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya. Setidaknya dia harus memastikan satu hal.

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanya suara di seberang

Sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu keras, efek rasa frustasinya, Sehun dengan cepat berkata.

"Hyung, apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentang Luhan? apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Sehun menggeram hampir marah.

Tanpa tau Chanyeol yang sedang ditelpon menegang. Chanyeol diam beberapa detik, dirinya seperti ditampar es kutub utara begitu dingin dan membekukan.

"Hyung, jawab aku"

"Sebelumnya, maafkan aku Sehun. Aku menyembunyikan satu hal darimu" jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"Luhan, dia— "

agak ragu untuk melanjutkan Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak.

"Luhan sudah bertunangan dengan Kim Jongin. Maafkan aku menyembunyikan ini darimu"

Menyesal. Chanyeol menyesal memberitahukan hal ini, karena yang dia dapatkan adalah geraman marah seorang Oh Sehun, dan bantingan barang.

Bagaikan disiram bara api neraka, Sehun tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Dia marah, jelas. Dan guci mahal yang terletak dipojok meja menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya. Guci itu pecah berkeping-keping seperti hatinya saat ini. Persetan dengan pertunangan, Luhan itu miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang.

"Cih, apa-apaan itu. Luhan itu hanya untukku Hyung, hanya untukku"

Dan lagi Chanyeol mendengar keposesifan seorang Oh Sehun yang beberapa bulan ini hilang oleh sikap anggun seorang Xi Luhan.

"Sehun, tenanglah. Jika kau masih mencintainya, kau harus rebut hatinya bukan fisiknya. Luhan tak akan suka" ucap Chanyeol agak panik.

Mendengar kalimat Luhan tak suka amarah Sehun perlahan memudar, sedikit-sedikit Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan stabil.

"Kau harus tenang Sehun, kau harus merebut hati Luhan bukan hanya parasnya. Kau mencintainya bukan?" tanpa sadar Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung" sahut Sehun pelan.

"Maafkan aku juga menyembunyikan ini darimu. Kita bertemu besok di kantor, istirahatlah Sehun"

…

..

.

Pagi hari yang diharapkan Luhan dengan tubuh yang baik-baik saja nyatanya tak sejalan dengan apa yang diharapkan. Tubuhnya kacau, terasa remuk, belum lagi wajah pucatnya. Luhan tak mengharapkan wajah khawatir Kyungsoo ketika dirinya baru sampai di kantor.

"Kenapa kau masuk Lu ? aku sudah bilang untuk beristirahat bukan?" Jongin berjalan kearahnya dan Kyungsoo.

"Dia benar-benar keras kepala" sindir Kyungsoo dan disambut senyuman tak berdosa oleh Luhan.

"Aku hanya menyelesaikan yang tersisa setelah itu pulang. Ok." Jawab Luhan.

"Setelah jam makan siang selesai kau harus istirahat" sahut Kyungsoo

"Ya, eomma" kata Luhan

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dan tak ada penolakan" sahut Jongin melangkah pergi ketika Luhan akan mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"ck, menyebalkan"

"Sudahlah Lu, sekarang cepat duduk"

Enam jam sudah Luhan habiskan dikantornya. Dengan jadwal makan siang yang agak mundur dan ocehan Kyungsoo tentang makan tepat waktu, serta janjinya untuk beristirahat dirumah. Perempuan itu sudah seperti Ibunya jika khawatir, dan Luhan menyayangi Kyungsoo sebagai sahabat dan ibu kedua baginya. Pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah pada omelan Kyungsoo.

Dengan dirinya yang sekarang berada dimobil dengan Jongin yang focus menyetir.

…

..

.

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan meeting penting dengan relasi bisnisnya. Perjalanan menuju kantornya terasa sangat lama. Entah karena dirinya dalam keadaan yang kurang baik atau jam makan siangnya yang tiba-tiba molor. Disaat meeting berlangsungpun fikiran Sehun hanya tertuju pada Luhan. Luhan yang sudah bertunangan, Luhan yang masih menjadi kekasihnya karena Luhan tak pernah berbicara tentang perpisahan mereka. Luhan yang selalu Sehun cintai.

Ketika pemikiran tentang Luhan merasuki fikirannya. Mata Sehun mulai memicing saat dua orang berbeda gender keluar dari sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat tepat berada di sebuah gedung apartemen. Ah, ini apartemen Luhannya.

Lelaki itu lagi, gumam Sehun.

Setelah menyuruh sopirnya untuk berhenti dan lelaki yang mengantar Luhan itu pergi. Sehun segera berlari meyusul Luhan yang sedang berada di depan lift.

"Luhan" katanya

Sementara si empunya nama berbalik dengan wajah terkejutnya. Dirinya terkejut, itu pasti. Mengabaikan bahwa ia adalah mantan kekasih pria dihadapannya, Luhan berusaha tidak gugup dengan bertanya walaupun hasilnya tenggorokannya seperti tercekik tangan tak kasat mata.

"S-Sehun. Apa— yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan tercekat

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Luhan"

Ya Tuhan.

Sehun seharusnya bersyukur bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa rasa gugup sedikitpun.

 _Ting!_

Dan tepat saat itu pintu lift berdenting.

Menyebabkan Luhan berada diantara kebimbangannya, haruskah ia ikut dengan Sehun atau pergi ke kamarnya karena tubuhnya benar-benar butuh istirahat. Kenapa dirinya harus terus terjebak diantara dua pilihan.

"Ayo, ikut aku" kata Sehun lembut

…

 _But stay with me a minute_

 _I'll swear I'll make it worth it_

 _Can't you forgive me_

 _At least just temporarily_

 _I know that this is my fault_

 _I should have been more careful_

…

Berakhirlah Luhan duduk sambil memakan ice cream Mint Choco-Chip di hadapannya dengan Sehun yang memperhatikannya lekat, seolah-olah dirinya akan menghilang ditelan bumi. Salahkanlah kenapa Baskin Robins tepat berada disamping apartemennya. Well, siapa yang tahan dengan godaan makanan beku yang dibuat dari produk susu, dan digabungkan dengan perasa dan pemanis. Itu mustahil untuk seorang Xi Luhan.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang Luhan, tak ingin melewatkan setiap detiknya. Merasa amat bodoh karena mengkhianati wanita cantik dihadapannya. Tetapi entah kenapa Sehun merasa wajah Luhan amat pucat. Tapi Sehun mengabaikan hal itu, mungkin Luhan hanya terkejut dan gugup karena kehadirannya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf Luhan" kalimat pertama yang Sehun ucapkan setelah delapan menit mereka lalui dalam keheningan yang canggung.

Luhan tau maksud Sehun, sangat tau Sehun sedang membahas apa.

Perkataan yang seharusnya ditujukan Sehun hampir satu tahun yang lalu, baru dia ucapkan sekarang.

Luhan diam, bukan karena ia tidak ingin memaafkan Sehun, tapi karena hatinya masih dipenuhi kekecewaan oleh pria tampan dihadapannya.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku Luhan" ucap Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Beruntunglah Sehun karena Luhan tidak menarik kembali tangannya. Luhan hanya mampu menunduk, takut melihat wajah Sehun dengan tatapan sedihnya. Jeda beberapa saat sebelum Luhan buka suara.

"Beri aku waktu Sehun. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin memaafkanmu, tapi—" perkataan Luhan terpotong oleh Sehun dengan pernyataannya

"Aku tau, kau kecewa padaku. Aku juga merasakannya. Jadi aku akan selalu memberimu waktu. Dan sebaiknya kita habiskan ice cream ini sebelum benar-benar meleleh" ucap Sehun lembut

Beruntungnya Luhan punya Sehun yang pengertian, dulu.

…

..

.

Salahkah jika Sehun terus tersenyum saat ini. Idiot.

Hari ini Sehun sudah mendapatkan nomor ponsel Luhan, dan menghubungi Luhan ketika ia diperjalanan dengan taksi.

Sehun terus mengembangkan senyumnya sampai diapartemennyapun Sehun tetap seperti itu. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, Sehun dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita yang sepertinya sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sehun

Yang ditanya menolehkan kepalanya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Well, sebenarnya aku kemari untuk minta maaf atas nama Chanyeol juga"

"Meminta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Sehun heran sambil meminum airnya

"Chanyeol memberitauku jika kau menelpon kemarin, dan Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu tentang Luhan bukan"

"Tak usah berbelit Baekhyun"

"Sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu, tidak enak jika makanan ini dibiarkan mendingin" ucap istri dari Chanyeol

Makan malam mereka lalui dengan keheningan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sengaja datang ke apartemen Sehun, mengingat Sehun tidak kunjung datang ke kantornya setelah meeting. Menjadikan sepasang suami-istri tersebut berkunjung ke apartemen Sehun untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman. Sehun tinggal sendirian, jadi alasan kenapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa masuk adalah karena sang suami tau password apartemen sahabatnya.

Makan malam selesai, dengan mereka sekarang duduk di ruang keluarga dengan tv yang menyala, tak ada tontonan menarik.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan?" tanya Sehun

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf Sehun, aku rasa terjadi kesalahpahaman disini" sahut Chanyeol

"Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Kau tau jika Luhan sudah bertunangan dengan Kim Jongin kan" tanya Baekhyun

"Ya, aku sudah tau"

"Sebenarnya pertunangan itu batal, Luhan tidak jadi bertunangan dengan Kim Jongin"

Tuhan.

Melegakan sekali mendengar hal ini. Rasanya beberapa beban terangkat keudara, mengapung lalu menguap. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

Baekhyun bilang Chanyeol sedang kelelahan luar biasa ketika dia bercerita tentang pembatalan pertunangan Luhan dan Jongin, sehingga Chanyeol tidak menangkap apa yang istrinya katakan. Chanyeol hanya tau jika Luhan dan Jongin akan bertunangan. Hanya itu dan selebihnya tidak ada.

Mereka memulai perbincangan hangat lain sampai getar ponsel Sehun mengalihkan pandangan semuanya.

"Ada apa Lu?" tanya Sehun tenang, mengabaikan tatapan menggoda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dihadapannya

"Apakah ini dengan tuan Oh Sehun?" tanya di sebrang telpon membuat Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Ya, saya sendiri"

"Begini tuan Oh, saya menemukan nona Luhan pingsan di lobby, tapi saya sudah membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Sekarang nona Luhan sedang ditangani"

Ada yang bilang bahwa kebahagian dan kesedihan itu memang sudah satu paket.

Cemas, kalut, takut, khawatir dan panik adalah kondisi Sehun saat ini. Seharusnya Sehun sadar ketika bertemu dengannya tadi kondisi Luhan dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, tapi ia malah mengabaikannya.

Bodoh.

Mobil yang dikendarakan Sehun berada dikecepatan yang tinggi, dia mengumpat ketika traffic light menunjukan warna merah.

Dengan tergesa dia berlari kesetanan menuju UGD, disusul dengan pasangan suami-istri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Permisi, aku Oh Sehun. Apa anda yang menelpon?" tanya Sehun pada pria yang berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan.

"Ya tuan. Maafkan saya menghubungi anda. Karena anda yang terakhir menghubungi nona Luhan. saya juga sudah menghubungi tuan Kim dan nona Do. Ini ponsel nona Luhan. maaf tuan, saya harus bekerja kembali, saya permisi"

"Ya, terimakasih"

Menghela nafas kasar, Sehun senderkan punggungnya di dinding.

"Keluarga nona Xi Luhan" panggil seorang dokter

Dengan cepat Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah sang dokter.

"Ya, saya— saya calon suaminya" kata Sehun

"Bisa ikut saya keruangan?" ujar sang dokter

Sehun was-was, tau bahwa akan ada berita yang tak baik yang didengarnya. Debaran jantungnya menggila seiring dengan analisa sang dokter, menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin, adalah dua kata yang terlintas difikirannya. Luhannya. Wanita manis yang amat dicintainya, hanya mempunyai satu ginjal. Sudah satu tahun, dokter bilang. Dan itu sebelum dia berpacaran dengan Luhan.

Sehun takut, sungguh. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Luhannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Perasaan sesak itu mulai menjalar lagi, lebih sesak daripada sebelumnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, wajahnyapun sudah memerah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga Luhan. tak bisa membahagiakan Luhan, dan hanya bisa menghancurkannya. Melangkah gontai menuju sahabatnya, tepat setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo datang dengan wajah yang kentara amat khawatir.

Sehun terisak dipelukan Chanyeol. Disana, wanita cantiknya sedang berjuang mengalahkan penyakitnya.

Luhannya kritis.

…

..

.

TBC

…

HAHAHA

DEMI LUHAAANNNN, APAAA INIIIII?

Pendek ? iyaa tauuuu

Molor ? iyaaa tauuuu

Sedih ? iyaaa tauuuu

Gregetan ? iyaaaa tauuuu

Kasihan ? iyaaa tauuuu

Maafkan aku baru bisa post huhuhu

Duhhh, aku gregetan ngetiknyaaa, masaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. T.T

Ya, daripada kelamaan cuap-cuap doain ajaa semoga bisa fast update.. kekeke


	4. Chapter 4

_And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _He gives you everything but girl I couldn't give it to you_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _That you got everything_

 _But I got nothing here without you_

…

..

.

Sudah empat hari ini setiap Sehun pulang bekerja ia akan selalu datang ke rumah sakit, menemani wanita manisnya yang sampai saat ini belum sadarkan diri. Dan sudah empat hari ini juga Sehun berjuang mendapatkan pendonor ginjal untuk Luhan.

Memanfaatkan dari berbagai relasi di kantornya, juga menyuruh orang kepercayaannya untuk menemukan donor ginjal yang sesuai. Dan saat ini sudah dua orang yang ingin mendonorkan ginjal mereka. Satu dari pendonor tersebut juga dalam masa kritis. Pendonor kritis bermagra Kim itu sepertinya sudah menyerah dengan hidupnya, dirinya terserang kanker otak. Entah Sehun harus bahagia atau bersedih untuk hal ini, karena beruntunglah ginjal sipendonor ini masih bagus.

Sehun memasuki kamar rawat Luhan dengan Kris –kakak Luhan- yang sedang duduk di sofa. Orang tua Luhan juga Kris sudah mengetahui hal ini. Jongin memberitahu Kris. Pada awalnya Kris memang ingin terus merahasiakan hal ini dari kedua orangtuanya mengingat mereka tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, karena hanya Kris yang tahu. Tapi Kris juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini lebih lama.

Dengan raungan tangis sang ibu dan wajah kekhawatiran sang kepala keluarga, mereka langsung mengambil penerbangan hari itu juga ke Korea.

Empat hari yang lalu, tangisan sang ibu kembali ketika mereka masuk kamar rawat anaknya. Anak mereka yang cantik, terbujur lemah diatas ranjang. Wajahnya pucat, dan tubuhnya bertambah kurus.

"Kau masih disini, hyung ?" tanya Sehun. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi samping ranjang Luhan.

"Ya. Ayah dan ibu sedang membeli makan. Kau sudah makan Sehun?" tanya Kris

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika wanitaku bahkan tidak makan" ucap Sehun menatap Luhan sendu

"Adikku tak akan suka, jika ia terbangun dan menemukan tubuhmu yang kurus"

"Aku ingin ia segera sadar, Hyung" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu mengecupnya

"Kita semua menantinya Sehun"

Bisa dilihat oleh Kris bagaimana Sehun memperlakukan Luhan dengan lembut. Besarnya cinta Sehun untuk Luhan, dan penyesalan Sehun tentang masa lalunya.

Sehun selalu manemani adiknya setelah pulang bekerja, mengabaikan rasa lelahnya dan itu cukup untuk Kris mempercayakan Luhan pada Sehun lagi.

Pintu rawat terbuka, menampilkan ayah dan ibu Luhan.

"Kau sudah datang Sehun? Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya nyonya Xi.

"Sehun belum makan, bu" jawab Kris

"Ibu membawakan makanan untuk kalian berdua. Makanlah" kata nyonya Xi lagi.

"Aku akan makan nanti, bu" sebenarnya Sehun tidak nafsu makan. Dirinya terlalu mementingkan Luhan.

"Sehun , kau ingin menemani Luhan bukan? Kau harus mengisi tenagamu, karena ayah tau kau juga lelah" kali ini sang ayah dari Luhan yang berbicara.

Dan Sehun mengikuti perintah orangtua Luhan.

Kondisi Sehun sekarang tidak cukup baik. Tubuhnya lelah, tapi rasa lelahnya itu belum seberapa dengan apa yang Luhan rasakan. Kekasihnya itu masih tidur dengan damai, seperti tidak ingin diganggu. Sehun selalu merapalkan doa untuk Luhan. Dalam hatinya selalu berkata "bangunlah Lu, aku menunggu".

Satu jam yang lalu sebelum Sehun ke kamar rawat Luhan, dokter berkata bahwa Luhan bisa melangsungkan operasi jika kondisinya sudah sadar dan membaik.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan bahkan ketika makanpun. Sehun mengernyit, bola mata Luhan seperti bergulir ke kiri dan kanan, dan tak lama mata yang selalu Sehun puja itupun terbuka.

"Luhan, astaga. Kau sadar" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, membuat orangtua Luhan dan Kris menghampirinya.

"Ya Tuhan Lu, akhirnya kau sadar. Akan ku panggilkan dokter" ucap Kris keluar ruangan

"Hi nak, akhirnya kau sadar" ucap ayah Luhan sementara ibu Luhan hanya menangis melihat anaknya sadar.

…

 _So one last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time_

 _I promise after that, I'll let you go_

…

Sudah dua hari ini keadaan Luhan mulai membaik. Dan dua hari ini pula pekerjaan kantor Sehun diambil alih Chanyeol. Dirinya tidak ingin melewatkan perkembangan Luhan barang sedetikpun. Bahkan saat ini Sehun kekeuh untuk menyuapi Luhan.

"Ayo Lu, cepat buka mulutmu." Ucap Sehun

"Aku bisa sendiri Sehun" kata Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya tiba-tiba

Sehun memandang tak percaya pada wajah Luhan. Ternyata ada wanita yang imut saat sedang merajuk walaupun wajahnya agak pucat. Sehun bertambah menyesal sekarang.

"Ayolah, buka mulutmu. Aku hanya ingin menyuapimu" dan Luhan hanya menurut.

Setelah makan selesai, Luhan mencoba berbincang dengan Sehun lagi.

"Operasi besok, apa Kris akan datang?" tanya Luhan

"Kakakmu akan datang besok. Dia akan mengambil penerbangan pagi-pagi sekali" ucap Sehun membelai rambut Luhan.

Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan saat ini mulai membaik, Luhan bahkan sudah mulai menerima Sehun lagi. Walaupun memang masih ada sedikit kecewa dalam hatinya. Tapi Sehun tetap menunjukkan bahwa ia serius mencintai Luhan.

Karena keadaan Luhan sudah agak membaik, dokter memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi pada Luhan besok. Luhan siap, namun tersimpan kekhawatiran pada si manis. Bagaimana jika operasinya gagal dan ia tidak tertolong, begitulah isi fikiran Luhan.

"Sehun, jika operasiku ga—" belum sempat Luhan meneruskan kalimatnya, Sehun menyela.

"Apa yang kau katakana. Operasimu pasti berhasil. Aku sudah menyuruh dokter professional untuk operasimu" sahut Sehun

"Walaupun professional, tidak menampik bahwa—" lagi, perkataan Luhan terpotong

"Operasimu pasti berhasil. Aku yakin itu" ucap Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. perlakuan Sehun membuat Luhan merona dan hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

…

Hari ini tiba, hari operasi Luhan.

Kris tiba pagi-pagi sekali dan langsung menuju ke ruang rawat adiknya. Ayah dan ibu Sehunpun datang untuk menyemangati Luhan. Ibu Luhan tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa untuk putrid tercintanya.

"Adikku yang paling manis. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini" kata Kris tersenyum hangat.

"Hey, sayang" kata Sehun mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Luhan

Tuhan. Bolehkan Luhan bahagia saat ini.

"Aku yang akan melakukan operasi, tapi kenapa wajahmu yang pucat Sehun" kata Luhan terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, karena aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan sayang"

Merona, jelas. Wajah Luhan bahkan sudah merah padam saat ini.

…

Beberapa jam berlalu, dan saat ini Sehun masih mondar-mandir di depan kamar operasi. Dirinya gelisah, khawatir, dan takut. Takut jika apa yang dikatakan Luhan saat itu benar terjadi.

Tiga puluh menit masih berjalan dan belum ada tanda-tanda lampu merah yang terdapat dikamar operasi itu meredup. Sehun bertambah khawatir, bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa pada Luhannya. Dan menit-menit ketegangan itu berakhir sudah ketika lampu merah itu padam.

Sang dokter keluar dari kamar operasi. Membuat semua yang menunggu berdiri tegak.

"Berhasil. Operasinya sukses" ucap sang dokter

Tuhan.

Tak ada yang lebih melegakan dari ini. Terimakasih.

"Kami akan memindahkan nona Xi keruang perawatan" lanjutnya lagi

"Terimakasih dokter. Terimakasih"

…

 _Baby I don't care if you got him in your heart_

 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _One last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

…

"Luhann, maafkan aku tidak menemanimu ketika operasi" Kyungsoo datang bersama Jongin. Dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memeluk Luhan.

"Tak apa Kyung" sahut Luhan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo

"Kau sudah membaik Lu" Jongin memeluk dan mengelus kepala Luhan.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya memandang tak suka, walaupun status Jongin bukan tunangan Luhan.

"Aku ingin pulang Kyung, tapi Sehun melarangnya" kata Luhan manja

"Aku bukan melarang sayang, tapi dokter bilang kau masih belum boleh pulang"

Entah kenapa Sehun jadi lebih sering memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan sayang, terasa menyenangkan batin Sehun.

"Benar kata Sehun, Lu. Mungkin besok atau lusa kau bisa pulang, lagipula sudah hampir satu minggu kau disini" kata Jongin masih setia mengelus kepala Luhan.

"Kyung, kekasihmu bersekongkol dengan Sehun" ucap Luhan merajuk

Dan membuat semua orang disana tertawa.

…

Hari ini Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke apartemennya, dengan bulan depan ia harus kembali check up.

Mobil hitam mewah itu sudah sampai di bassment apartemen Luhan. Sehun keluar dari mobil, membukakan pintu mobil Luhan dengan gentle.

Bergandengan tangan. Wajah malu-malu Luhan yang membuat Sehun tersenyum. Luhannya amat sangat imut. Mereka menaiki lift dengan tetap bergandengan, membuat Luhan merasa nyaman. Itu yang Sehun inginkan.

"Apa kau tak sibuk? Kau selalu menemaniku Sehun" tanya Luhan

"Sebagian pekerjaanku dihandle Chanyeol hyung" kata Sehun memperlihatkan senyum manisnya

"Apa itu tak merepotkan Chanyeol oppa?"

"Chanyeol hyung bisa mengerti"

Menekan tombol password apartemennya, mereka mulai melangkah masuk.

"Kenapa gelap? Kufikir ayah dan ibu ada disini" kata Luhan

Berjalan lebih kedalam, Luhan dikejutkan dengan lampu ruang keluarga yang tiba-tiba menyala. Disana ada orangtua Luhan, orang tua Sehun, Kris, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan pasangan suami-istri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tulisan "Welcome Home" menjadi alasan kenapa mereka semua ada disini. Kris, Jongin dan Chanyeol menebar confetti, dan membuat Luhan tertawa bahagia.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudan menyiapkan kue ditangan mereka, untuk Luhan tiup lilinnya.

"Kufikir tidak ada yang sedang berulangtahun hari ini" kata Luhan membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendelik mendengarnya

Setelah meniup lilinnya. Pernyataan Chanyeol tentang aka nada surprise lagi untuk Luhan, membuat semuanya terdiam.

Sehun berdeham cukup keras, mengusap tengkuknya yang bahkan tidak gatal. Sehun yang agak gugup mendekat kehadapan Luhan lalu menggenggam tangannya. Membuat Luhan kaget juga bingung.

"Luhan, aku tau aku bersalah dimasa lalu. Aku minta maaf. Tak ada yang lebih kusesalkan karena telah kehilanganmu. Aku merasakannya dan itu amat sangat sesak. Aku selalu merindukanmu, selalu memikirkanmu. Apakah kau baik-baik saja disana. Aku benar-benar menyesal, sangat menyesal. Seharusnya aku menjadi pelindungmu, tapi apa yang kulakukan malah menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Luhan menatap mata Sehun, terdapat penyesalan dalam matanya. Membuat Luhan luluh dengan kata-katanya.

"Dan untuk sekarang, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Untuk masa depan kita. Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mata Luhan membulat tak percaya, tangannya bahkan sudah membekap bibirnya. Luhan terkejut, sungguh.

Sehun berlutut dengan sepasang cincin yang berhiaskan berlian.

Tuhan.

Luhan sungguh bahagia saat ini.

Sorakan dari teman-teman mereka dengan kata terima mulai terdengar, dan terdengar semakin riuh karena Luhan belum menjawab. Sementara Sehun sudah sangat gugup dan takut.

"Yes, I will"

Tiga kata itu, dan sukses membuat Sehun gembira setengah mati.

Sehun memakaikan cincin yang lebih kecil kejemari Luhan, dan Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Sehun mendekap erat Luhan dan menghujani puncak kepala Luhan dengan ciuman-ciuman kecilnya.

Membuat suasana bertambah meriah dengan seruan Chanyeol.

"Selamat adikku, kau berhasil" seru Chanyeol

"Selamat, bung" kata Kris

"Selamat Sehun" ucap Jongin

Sehun dan Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semuanya.

Dan malam itu mereka berbincang sampai tengah malam dengan senyum kebahagian menghiasi wajah masing-masing.

Sehun yang sedang berbincang dengan Kris dan Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang sedang mengobrol dengan para wanita. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Luhan menggerakkan mulutnya namun tidak mengeluarkan suara

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" balas Sehun

Membuat keduanya tersenyum bahagia satu sama lain.

…

 _So one last time_

 _I need to ne the one who takes you home_

…

..

.

END

…

END dengan tidak elitnya.

Akhir macam apa ini.

Untuk Juna Oh, ini sebenernya oneshoot tapi aku bikin fourshoot (?), lagipula ini songfic, nggak enak kalo lama-lama. HAHAHA

Untuk Agassi 20, makasih loohh sampe pm segalaaa. Cipok. Chuuu.

Sejujurnya yaa, aku ngerti ini nggak mikir, maksudnya dalam keadaan mood yang kurang baik. Tapi untuk kalian aku bisa-bisain. Dan hasilnya malah hancur kyak gini. Hiks.

Mau aku buatin sequelnya ? ripiyuw ajaa dulu lah. Bhaks.

Thanks for my READER, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOWING.

THANK YOU SO MUCH.

Tebar confetti.

…

 **GESSONGONG** | **Luharnshi** | **LSaber** | **Juna Oh** | **Evil L** | **Seravin509** | **Arifahohse** | **DEERHUN794** | **niasw3ty** | **Airahmz** | **Izu hn** | **han 214** | **LisnaOhLu120** | **Airahmz** | **hunhan1220** | **milkluhans** | **Agassi 20** | **Khairunnisa** | **Agassi 20** | **Seravin509** | **deerhanhuniie** | **Juna Oh** | **Arifahohse** | **Luharnshi** | **DEERHUN794** | **misslah** | **Izu hn** | **deadellalova** | **Ludeer** | **Novey** | **Hunhan794** | **Airahmz** | **Name xiao hunha** | **Seravin 509** | **auliaMRQ** | **Juna Oh** | **DEERHUN794** | **Arifahohse** | **khalidasalsa** | **OhXiSeLu** | **Angel Deer** | **Guest** | **misslah** | **xiaoHunhan** |


End file.
